Sacrifice
by Isilarma
Summary: Dr. Mid-Nite is poisoned on a mission. Set between JSA #66 and Identity Crisis. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Sacrifice**

**Hi, this is my first JSA fanfic, so please read and review. It is set before the events of Identity Crisis. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JSA or any DC characters.**

Dr. Mid-Nite swerved to the side, easily avoiding his attacker's blow, and gave a slight smile. A moment later the assassin lay sprawled at his feet. Mid-Nite's smirk broadened. It was not the first time that his knowledge of anatomy, and of nerve clusters and pressure in particular, had come in handy.

Glancing around, Mid-Nite surveyed the battle. A few metres away Mr. Terrific was locked in combat with another assassin. The chairman looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself, and Mid-Nite knew better than to interfere. Above him, Hawkgirl was circling like her namesake, swooping down into the fray whenever she spotted an opening. She caught the doctor's eye and grinned, before returning her attention to the melee below. It was nearly over; the last of the assassins had abandoned their assault and were running for the cover of the nearby trees. Mid-Nite shook his head in amusement. They always tried to run. The thought had barely crossed his mind before a blur of movement raced by, causing his cape to whip around him in the sudden breeze. Less than a second later, the fleeing assassins were unconscious and the Flash appeared next to him.

Despite his exertions, the speedster was still breathing lightly. Automatically, Mid-Nite found himself scanning his body for injuries, even though he knew the likelihood of anything hitting his friend was slim to say the least. Jay grinned at him. "I'm fine Pieter. See, not a scratch." Mid-Nite smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, habit." Jay shrugged.

"Better safe than sorry." He glanced round for their teammates. "I think we're about done here. We'd better do a final sweep before we go though, eh Piet? Pieter?" Jay spun round to face the doctor, then stepped back in shock.

Mid-Nite was swaying unsteadily on his feet, his face an ashen grey under his mask. Jay gripped his arm in alarm, just as his friend began to topple forwards. Hurriedly, Jay caught him and lowered him to the floor. As he did so, a small dart fell, unnoticed, from Pieter's neck. Carefully, Jay removed the doctor's mask and recoiled in surprise. Pieter's eyes had rolled back in his head until only the whites were showing, and his body was beginning to tremble violently. With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Jay placed the back of his hand against Pieter's forehead. As he had feared, the skin was dangerously warm. "Terrific," he shouted. "We need your help over here."

A second later he heard running footsteps, and glanced up as the chairman came to a halt next to him. "What…?" Michael began, then he caught sight of Pieter and his face paled. "What happened?" he asked anxiously as he knelt by his friend's side. Jay spread his arms helplessly.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "One minute he was fine, the next…" He gestured at Pieter's prone body in dismay. Terrific was rapidly scanning the doctor for injuries.

"It looks like he's been poisoned, "he muttered. "But there's no sign of any wound." He glanced up at the Flash, concern clearly visible in his dark eyes. "Take him back to the brownstone," he ordered. "Link the diagnostic computer with the main database; this could be anything. We'll join you as soon as we're finished here." Jay nodded in agreement, then there was a red blur, and doctor and speedster were gone.

Terrific rose to his feet as Hawkgirl landed next to him. "What happened to Mid-Nite?" she asked. "Is he okay?"

"He's been poisoned. Jay's taken him back to headquarters." Seeing how her grip on her mace tightened, he added "I'm sure he'll be fine. Once we've identified the poison, it shouldn't be too hard to synthesise an antidote." Kendra still looked doubtful, but she said nothing. A few minutes later, they were joined by the rest of the team.

Quickly, Terrific explained what had happened. By the time he had finished, every face was as grim as Hawkgirl's, but, Michael knew they had to remain focussed. "We need to do a final check before we leave; there could be others hidden that didn't try to fight." His voice softened slightly. "I know you're worried about Mid-Nite, but we have a job to do, and we can't leave until the ambassadors are safe. Any questions? Then let's go."

Michael strode towards the hotel as the rest of the team scattered. Beneath his calm demeanour, the chairman was just as concerned about Mid-Nite as the others, but the knowledge that the rest of the team would look to him for leadership forced him to conceal his worries. With a sigh, he tried to concentrate. There was nothing he could do for Mid-Nite, and he knew that worry was counter-productive. All they could do was wait, and hope that they could find an antidote.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sacrifice**

**Chapter Two**

**Hi, I'm really sorry for the delay in updating. Thank you to everyone who's been reading, and especially Rebecca Lissenden and Aggie Deneys for reviewing. Please let me know what you think, constructive criticism is very welcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to DC.**

"What?" Terrific's dismay was clearly written on his face as he gazed at his friend. The Flash looked drawn and tired, his face uncharacteristically grave.

"There is no antidote," he repeated wearily. "The diagnostic computers can't even identify the poison."

"Did you check with Oracle? The Watchtower?"

"Both, and I've taken copies of his test results and blood samples to S.T.A.R. I even sent a copy to Batman. None of them have got a clue what to do."

The two men were standing at the door of the JSA infirmary. In the centre of the room, surrounded by various monitors and devices, lay Dr. Mid-Nite. Michael had been shocked by the changes in his friend's appearance; Pieter's normally pale skin was bone grey with pain and exhaustion, and his body was wracked with violent tremors. Faint, irregular bleeps from the monitors betrayed his racing heart rate and burning temperature, yet despite all their efforts they were no closer to finding a cure than they had been an hour ago.

"He still hasn't regained consciousness," Jay told him quietly. "And his pulse and temperature are still rising despite everything I tried. If we tried to take him off the meds now he'd be dead in a matter of hours, but I don't know if his body can take much more of this."

"It can't," said Michael hollowly. "We have to find an antidote, and soon."

Jay sighed heavily. "Why did it have to be him?" he muttered. "At least if it were one of us we'd have a proper doctor looking for a cure."

Michael nodded in agreement. "We'll just have to do our best. There has to be a cure somewhere."

"But…" Jay began, but broke off abruptly as Stargirl entered the room and crossed over to stand next to them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, you have a call from Dr. Klyburn from S.T.A.R."

"Does she have any information about Mid-Nite's condition?" asked Michael quickly.

Courtney shrugged. "I don't know. She didn't want to talk to a kid."

Jay glanced at her sympathetically. "Don't take it personally Court, she doesn't know you."

Courtney nodded. "I guess. What should I tell her?"

"Don't worry about it," said Michael. "I'll talk to her." Casting a final glance at his friend, Michael left the room.

A few minutes later, he entered the monitor room. On the communications screen was the image of an attractive redhead, her brow furrowed with impatience. Her frown deepened at the sight of him, but Michael was too preoccupied to notice.

"Dr. Klyburn, it's Mr. Terrific. Is there any news?"

The doctor shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. It's a type we've never come across before." Her eyes softened slightly as Michael's shoulders slumped in dismay. "We will keep trying," she promised. "I've got my best people working on it." Michael glanced up and gave a forced smile.

"Thank you." Dr. Klyburn nodded.

"You're welcome." Her tone became more businesslike. "But I'm afraid we have a problem." Michael sighed.

"What is it?" he asked resignedly. The doctor glanced at him sympathetically.

"Please understand that I would not ask this if there were any other way." Michael frowned.

"What exactly is the matter, Doctor?" Klyburn took a deep breath.

"Do you remember the Terrible Trio?" Michael nodded.

"They operated in Gotham until Batman drove them away, then they began an operation in Portsmouth. They were arrested, but escaped, and their whereabouts are currently unknown." The doctor smiled.

"That's right. Well, recently the Joker murdered one of Gotham's most influential businessmen." She shook her head. "It was a perfect crime. We have no idea how he managed it, and we don't know where he is now." Michael leaned back in his chair.

"That's very interesting, but I don't see how it concerns Mid-Nite."

"I'm coming to that. Shortly after the crime was committed, Volper of the Trio went to the police and said that, in return for amnesty and protection, he could tell them everything they needed to know." Michael grimaced.

"I have a feeling I know where this is going," he muttered. Klyburn nodded.

"Somehow, the Joker found out about the deal," she said. "Volper was being transported to a safe house when the Joker attacked. Most of the escort were killed, and Volper was left with dreadful injuries." Michael nodded slowly.

"I understand your problem, but you must see that there's no way Mid-Nite can help in his present condition. Besides, you must have people capable of taking care of him?" Klyburn shook her head.

"His basic injuries, yes. But he suffered severe trauma to his abdomen, specifically his pancreas." She took a deep breath. "He needs a pancreaticoduodenectomy." Michael stiffened. Pancreaticoduodenectomy was one of the most difficult surgical procedures in the world. He glanced up as the doctor continued. "We have no one capable of performing this procedure," Klyburn said. "Without Mid-Nite, Volper will die." Michael's eyes blazed.

"Weren't you listening?" he snapped. "He isn't even conscious, let alone capable of operating. Surely there are other surgeons who could do it." Klyburn shook her head.

"None that can get here in time. Mr. Terrific, I understand how difficult this must be, but we have no other choice. Mid-Nite is our last chance." Michael shook his head adamantly.

"I don't care. If we were to wake him up, the poison would kill him in a matter of hours. I can't take that risk." Klyburn spread her arms appealingly.

"Shouldn't that be his decision?" she asked desperately. Michael glanced at her in surprise and she continued quickly. "Do you think Mid-Nite would want Volper to die?" Michael scowled.

"Of course not," he grunted. "But saving Volper's life could easily cost him his own."

"Then do you really have the right to make the decision for him?" she repeated. "And what about the Joker? If we can't apprehend him, he'll be free to murder more innocent people. Would Mid-Nite want that?"

"Alright, you've made your point." Michael was silent for several minutes, then he sighed. "Fine." Klyburn beamed at him and he held up a warning finger. "I'm only going to ask him," he said sternly. "I'm not forcing him to do anything." The doctor nodded.

I would hope not. Will you let me know what he decides as soon possible?"

"Of course. I'll be in touch." Klyburn nodded, and the screen went blank.

Michael stood for a moment staring at the blank screen. He was filled with conflicting emotions. He knew from conversations with Batman how evil the Joker was, and the opportunity to capture him was too good to miss, but the thought of further endangering Mid-Nite's life made him sick to his stomach. Unfortunately, he knew Pieter well enough to know how unlikely it was that he would even consider allowing another person to die. Still, it had to be his decision. Reluctantly, Michael turned and headed back to his friends.

As he entered, Michael saw that Alan and Ted had joined Jay in the infirmary.

Any change?" he asked as he crossed to join them. Jay shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied glumly. "I don't know what else to do." Alan's face was lined with concern.

"We're running out of time," he muttered. He glanced at Michael. "What did Dr. Klyburn have to say?" The chairman sighed.

"They're still working on it, but we have another problem."

"Just what we needed," said Ted sarcastically. Jay nodded in agreement. Michael gave a slight smile, then proceeded to explain the situation, being careful to point out the risk as well as the opportunity.

There was silence for several minutes as the three heroes digested his words. None of them looked very happy. Ted cracked his knuckles absentmindedly.

"So let me get this straight," he said. "Pieter's the only person who can do this op in time, and if he doesn't, the Joker escapes." Michael nodded, but Jay was frowning.

"But you said that, if he's conscious, the poison will act much more rapidly. We may not have time to find an antidote before the poison kills him."

"And will he even be able to operate in that condition anyway?" asked Alan. Ted snorted.

"This is Pieter we're talking about," he pointed out. "When Johnny Sorrow gave him a heart attack he rejoined the fight almost as soon as Dinah resuscitated him. We'd have to tie him to the bed to stop him operating." Jay glared at him.

"This isn't a case of punching some monsters," he said acidly. "This is one of the most complicated procedures there is. Even for someone as good as Pieter, the mortality risk is very high, and then we'd probably lose Pieter too! We can't risk it."

"I agree," said Alan. "Pieter's not the only surgeon capable of doing this procedure."

"But he is the only one who can do it in time," argued Ted. "Alan, do you really want the Joker to get away with what he did?"

"I'm sure Batman will catch him. He always does."

"But not before he kills again," said Michael quietly. Jay looked at him aghast.

"You're not saying he should go along with this?" he asked incredulously. "Michael, this could kill him." Michael shook his head.

"I'm going to say what he should or shouldn't do," he said firmly. "This is Pieter's life we're talking about. He's the only one who can decide what to do."

The other three heroes couldn't argue with him. Michael turned to Jay.

"Wake him up," he ordered. Jay's lips tightened, but he did as he was asked. For a few minutes there was no change, and Michael began to wonder if they had left it too late. Then the bleep of the heart monitor increased, and Pieter stirred slightly. A moment later, his eyes flickered open. His face twisted into a grimace as he raised his head slightly and his sightless gaze travelled round the room.

"What…" he began hoarsely. Gently, Michael pushed him back down.

"Don't worry, it's us," he said. "How do you feel?" Pieter clenched his teeth as a spasm wracked his body.

"I've felt better," he replied honestly. He gave a nod of thanks as Jay passed him his glasses. "What happened?"

"You were poisoned," Michael told him. He hesitated. "Pieter, we haven't been able to find an antidote. I'm so sorry." Pieter closed his eyes briefly then re-opened them.

"You have nothing to apologise for," he said quietly. "I know you did all you could." He tilted his head slightly to one side. "Is that why you woke me up?" Michael sighed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." He hesitated a moment and then continued. "Pieter, something's happened. We need your help." Pieter's expression didn't change.

"Tell me."

Pieter listened in silence to his friend's words. As Michael finished, Jay leaned forward.

"You don't have to decide anything yet, son," he said anxiously. "You can take some time to think about it." The doctor shook his head, winced, and stopped.

"There's nothing to think about. I'll perform the surgery."

"Pieter," Alan began, but Pieter cut him off.

"I'm a doctor, Alan. I have to do this." He paused. "If I'm dying, fine, that doesn't mean Volper has to die too."

"But with a little more time we might be able to find an antidote," protested Jay.

"And we might not," the doctor argued. "I'm not spending my last hours in bed when I could be doing something useful." Ted cleared his throat.

"Not that I'm disagreeing with you," he began, "but are you sure you can do this, doc?" Pieter frowned slightly and the pugilist continued hurriedly. "I know you're good, but this op's risky even when the surgeon isn't about to collapse at any moment. No offense." Pieter's lips twitched into a slight smile.

"None taken," he replied. "But I've never let injuries affect my surgical skills. I don't intend to start now." Jay rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Pieter, you are by far and away the most stubborn man I have ever met," he muttered. Pieter's smile widened.

"I'll take that as a compliment." His gaze turned serious. "I can do this, Jay," he said firmly. "I know I can."

Michael had been listening in silence, but now he stepped forwards.

"Pieter, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" he asked quietly. Pieter nodded.

"I have to," he said simply. Michael sighed. He'd seen that expression before. It would take a miracle to change Pieter's mind now. For a moment he considered arguing further, but almost immediately decided against it. It would do no-one any good and they were running out of time.

"Very well. I'll inform Dr. Klyburn. We'll leave as soon as you're ready." He just had to hope that he was doing the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sacrifice**

**Chapter Three**

**I'm really sorry about the delay; I've had no inspiration at all for months. I really hope you enjoy this though.**

**On a side note, the DC Reboot is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard of. They're completely erasing the Justice Society, including the original Flash and green Lantern! So stupid! And all the other characters like Dick Grayson as Batman… It's such a waste. Sorry about the rant, but I'm really not happy about this. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to DC. There would be no Reboot if I owned anything.**

Twenty minutes later, Pieter and Jay joined Alan and Michael in the Steel Eagle. Pieter was leaning heavily on Jay's arm, but the expression on his face warned his teammates not to comment. Still, it was with a sigh of relief that the doctor collapsed into the first seat he came to. Jay shot a concerned glance at Michael as he sat next to him.

"Are you sure about this, son?" he asked. "You look terrible."

Pieter grimaced. "Thanks."

Michael smiled at him. "It's just the truth, Piet."

The speedster sighed. "I really don't think it's a good idea."

Michael snorted. "That's because it's not," he remarked as he went to join Alan in the cockpit.

Pieter massaged his temples wearily. "What am I supposed to do, let him die?"

Jay glanced up in surprise at the vehemence in his quiet voice. "Pieter, he's just worried about you," he said gently. "We all are."

Pieter let out a long sigh. "I know. Sorry. I'm a little on edge."

Jay rolled his eyes. "I think you've got a right to be. We do understand you know," he said after a moment. "We may not agree, but we understand."

Pieter gave him a slight smile. "Thank you."

The two men sat in silence as the plane took off. Jay could sense that something was bothering his friend, and it wasn't just the poison circulating in his bloodstream, but he knew from experience how difficult it was to get Pieter to open up. The doctor was always more than willing to help other people, but he hated being looked after himself, no matter how much he might need it.

"Pieter, what's wrong?" he asked gently. Pieter glanced up sharply, but Jay continued before he could protest. "Don't try to deny it Piet, I know you too well. Is it about the operation?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "How did you guess?"

Jay ignored the sarcasm. At least his friend was talking to him. "Pieter, just tell me. It's not good for you to keep everything to yourself." He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes in frustration as Pieter looked away without answering. If Pieter didn't want to talk about it then pressing him wouldn't do either of them any good. Scowling, Jay turned to glare out the window.

"He took my sight."

Jay's head whipped round and he stared at Pieter in shock. "What did you say?"

Pieter sighed. "It was the Terrible Trio who wanted me killed," he explained quietly. "They gave me a massive dose of A39. It kicked in while I was driving home and I crossed the median." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I killed someone." He glanced up, and even through the green lenses, Jay could see the distress in his eyes. "Because of Volper and his colleagues I lost everything. And now I have to risk my life to save his, because I seem to be incapable of letting anyone, even someone like him, die without trying to help!" His voice had risen during his rant, and Jay could hear the mingled pain and anger all too clearly in his words. Michael was looking back at them, his face a mask of concern, but Jay motioned for him to stay where he was. He knew how much Pieter hated losing control.

Gently, Jay placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's all right to be angry, Pieter," he said quietly. "After everything that's happened I'd be more worried if you weren't."

Pieter glanced up. "But I shouldn't be. I'm supposed to forgive him for what he did."

"And yet you're still willing to do the operation," Jay pointed out quietly. Pieter said nothing, so he continued. "Pieter, despite everything this man has done, despite all the suffering he's caused, you're still risking your life. You didn't have to; Michael told you it would be your choice, but you're doing it anyway. What does that tell you?"

Pieter shook his head. "I couldn't just let him die."

Jay smiled at him. "Exactly. You may be angry with him, and you have a right to be, but actions speak louder than words." Pieter didn't say anything, but his expression was thoughtful rather than frustrated.

Jay sensed that he wasn't likely to get any further and went back to looking out the window. He wasn't surprised by Pieter's words. The doctor was one of the most forgiving people he had ever met, but Volper's actions had resulted in the death of an innocent woman. Having had a similar experience with the Spirit King and the original Mr. Terrific, Jay could completely understand his dilemma. There was no way Pieter would let a patient die, but he certainly had a good reason to resent the man.

A sudden gasp of pain interrupted Jay's musings and he spun back to his friend. His eyes widened in dismay.

"Pieter!"

The doctor's skin was ashen, and he was hunched over in his seat, his face contorted into a mask of pain as agonising spasms wracked his body. Jay was dimly aware of Michael running to join them, but his main focus was on Pieter as he let out another gasp.

"Pieter, what's wrong?"

Pieter spoke around clenched teeth. "Don't know. Muscle spasms." His head jerked back and he let out a low cry.

Michael was rummaging around in a medical kit. "Where is it?" His eyes gleamed and he pulled out a small silver object. He placed it against the doctor's neck and pressed a button. For a few seconds, nothing happened, but then Pieter let out a long sigh of relief and some of the tension left his shoulders.

"That helped." Despite his words, his voice was still hoarse with discomfort.

Michael shook his head in dismay. "That's it, I'm taking you home."

Pieter's head snapped up in alarm. "No!" His face paled further, but his glare remained fixed in his friend. "I am going to complete that operation."

"Pieter, how are you supposed to operate when you can barely move?"

"It's not always that bad."

"And when it is?"

Pieter's scowl deepened. "I am not going back. Not after all this."

"Pieter," Jay interrupted, "I want to help Volper as much as you do, but you have to be reasonable. You're in no fit state to be doing this procedure."

Pieter switched his stare to him. "And how are we supposed to find the Joker if Volper dies without regaining consciousness?"

"Batman will find him. He always does."

Pieter shook his head. "You know as well as I do that Batman has been looking for days and hasn't found a trace. By the time he catches him, who knows how many that monster will have killed?"

"There are other doctors," Michael began, but Pieter cut him off.

"Michael, we've been over this. No-one else can get there in time, so if I don't do this, Volper will die, the Joker will go free and innocent people will die. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not."

"Then let me do my job."

Michael held the doctor's gaze for several long seconds then let out a long sigh. "Damn it." He rubbed a hand over his face in frustration and looked away.

Jay frowned at Pieter. "Pieter-"

"I know the risks, Jay. I've known them all along." His usually gentle voice burned with conviction. "This is my decision to make." He gave a small smile. "This is what we do, isn't it?"

Jay dropped his gaze. "It is." He sighed. "Fine."

Pieter's smile widened a fraction and he glanced at Michael. The chairman grimaced. "It's your decision." He turned abruptly and returned to his seat.

Pieter looked after him sadly. "He doesn't think I'm going to make it, does he?"

Jay stiffened. "Michael knows you're an excellent surgeon."

Pieter shook his head slowly. "That wasn't what I meant."

Jay had to swallow rather hard. "I know." He shook his head. "You should get some rest."

Pieter studied him a moment longer then nodded. "Very well." He leaned back against the seat rather carefully and closed his eyes. Jay's jaw tightened and he turned to watch the clouds roll past as they drew closer to their destination. He refused to think about what might happen when they got there.

Sometime later, Alan checked the monitor beside him and stood up.

"We're nearly there. I'll go and wake Pieter." Michael grunted. He still wasn't happy about the doctor's decision. Alan sighed and moved down the plane towards his friends. Jay glanced up at his approach and motioned for him to be quiet. Pieter was dozing fitfully, but his skin was still very pale, and even in sleep he was shivering. Green flames flickered in Alan's eyes as he looked down at him, before turning to Jay.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes."

Jay nodded and leaned over to wake the sleeping doctor.

Pieter woke with a start as Jay touched his arm, and he couldn't suppress a sharp hiss as his cramped muscles protested.

Jay frowned. "Are you all right?"

Pieter stifled another groan and nodded. "I'll be fine."

Jay looked at him, unconvinced, but decided to let it pass. "We're nearly there," he said instead. As he spoke, Jay felt his stomach lurch and realised that they had started their descent. Next to him, Pieter tightened his grip on the arm rests. He never normally got airsick, but this time the motion was aggravating his dizziness and the sensation was thoroughly unpleasant. He breathed a sigh of relief as the plane touched down then opened his eyes and forced himself to his feet. His head spun as he rose, causing him to sway unsteadily. Immediately, he felt a supportive hand at his elbow, and shot Jay a grateful glance.

Slowly, the Flash guided him to the exit, where they were soon joined by Terrific and Green Lantern. Terrific's jaw tightened as he saw them.

"Are you ready?" Mid-Nite nodded and he sighed. "Let's go then."

A young woman was waiting for them by the edge of the runway. As the group approached, she stepped forwards and gave a brief smile.

"Dr. Mid-Nite? I'm Dr. Klyburn."

Mid-Nite inclined his head politely. "A pleasure, Doctor. How is the patient doing?"

Her smile faded and she shook her head. "It's not looking good. I'd estimate he's only got a few hours at best now." She hesitated a moment, and then continued. "I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to do this. I know it won't be easy."

"I'll do my best, though his chances aren't as good as I'd hoped."

"That's all I can ask." She gestured towards the building. "Shall we?"

Mid-Nite fell into step beside her as they made their way back. Just as they reached the door, the doctor paused, an expression of alarm flitting across his face. A second later he staggered, alarm giving way to pure pain. It seemed that the attack on the plane had not been a unique incident. The Flash was at his side before he could even cry out, supporting him through the attack until he regained a measure of control. The entire episode lasted barely a minute, but it was even longer before Mid-Nite was able to force his burning muscles to respond.

"Thank you."

Jay's answering smile lacked its usual reassurance. "You're welcome."

Terrific moved to his side, dark eyes searching his friend's face. "I'd ask if you still wanted to do this, but I already know what your answer would be."

The corner of Mid-Nite's mouth twitched upwards. "Then neither of us has to say it." He turned to Dr. Klyburn, who was staring at him in horror, and took a deep breath. "Where's Volper? We haven't got much time."

**Please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
